Against All Odds
by Trippin' Sanity
Summary: Luka Megurine is on a mission. She is determined to find her mother at all costs. She is joined by a few friends along the way. This tale calls for companionship, tempers flaring, and possibly a little romance.


**HEY EVERYONE :D I know this is all sudden and shit o.o but i'm starting a new story...yeah, cause i finished my other ones *sarcasm* xD but um, i've been working on this since the end of last year and thought i should finally grace fanfiction with its presence :3 **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The sound of crunched under the weight of a tall, light pink haired girl of sixteen. She wore a hood that shielded her eyes from the world around her. The soft beat of music leaked out of her headphones that flowed from her ears all the way down to her jeans pocket.

Upon her back was a big bag that housed all of her necessities; toothbrush, toothpaste, food, water and most importantly, her notebook of inspiration and music sheets.

This girl was on a mission. A mission to find the very person that had given birth to her. She was determined to find this person and ask, Why? Why did you leave me alone in this god forsaken world? Though this was her own personal mission, she has another goal in life.

This particular strawberry had a talent for singing. But, unlike many others in this world, she did not sing to gain fame and fortune. She sings for the sheer joy that it brings to not only herself, but also the people who hear her. Their looks of happiness and carelessness that comes over their faces brings this girl her own happiness.

The strawberry approached a train that would soon take her to the countryside of Japan. This was one of the many places she had not looked for her mother yet. She didn't believe it would take this long to find the one to call mother.

The girl sat down in a seat on the train waiting for its passengers. There were very few people in the train car so little to any noise would interrupt the music she immersed herself with.

It didn't take long for the train to begin moving. The motion of the train on the tracks made this strawberry fall asleep into a pleasant slumber.

"Luka," she could her her mother's voice say. This young version of Luka smiled happily as her mother took her into a sweet embrace. The scent of cinnamon filled Luka's nose while she felt comfort in her mother's arms.

Suddenly, young Luka felt her mother being ripped apart from her. The presence of love was no longer there. Luka felt a black hole fill her heart. All that was left of this dream was the scent of cinnamon and the sensation of the hug still lingered on her skin.

Luka awoke on the train making its final stop; the destination Luka was traveling to. She stepped off the train slinging her bag over her right shoulder. _The most important thing now is to find somewhere to spend the night, _she thought to herself. Her blue orbs flickered from place to place looking for a town map.

Folded neatly on the table next to the exit was the very thing she was looking for. Luka walked over to the table and picked up the map on her way out.

The late afternoon air smelled of freshly caught fish. Luka had reached a fishing village on the far east of Japan. She took a seat on the bench outside the train station to examine the town map.

There were at least three motels opposite sides of the town; in the middle was the image of town hall with a few schools next to it. There was also a market place located on the map.

Luka took her bag off and filtered through what supplies she had left. Her pink toothbrush flat from using it frequently. Her food supplies were running low, she hadn't restocked for at least three towns ago. _About a day's worth left..._ she thought as she picked up what money she had.

_Better see what the market has to offer. _Reading the map was a bit difficult because the sun had begun to change position in the sky. Luka's instincts told her it would be best to quickly find a place to sleep.

The shortage of money of money didn't help the situation and was to be used for nutrition purposes. Luka found a shaded area in the park to use as a makeshift bed.

She used her bag as a pillow and curled into a ball for maximum warmth. Luka soon slipped into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke, Luka found herself fact to face with a bluish-green haired girl.

Her big bluish-green orbs showed curiosity toward the mysterious strawberry laying in the grass. Luka sat up quickly out of surprise. The girl smiled and spoke, "Hi! Why are you sleeping here?"

Luka reached into her bag and took out a banana. "Because," was the only thing she said. "That's not a reason. Why is there food in your bag?" Luka pulled the sweatshirt she used as a blanket onto her upper body.

She stood up ignoring this odd girl's question. The girl stepped back a surprised at their height differences. Luka was at least a few inches taller. She began to walk in the direction of the food market.

"Where are you going?" blueish-green haired girl asked. "You ask too many questions." Luka pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her eyes as she continued to walk. The girl followed her for a while and was silent as they walked. "You're going to the market?" Luka sighed, "Yes I am." She was beginning to get annoyed with this girl.

"I know all the great places to shop!" The girl grabbed Luka's wrist and ran through the market to various stands. Luka was shocked and a little angry but allowed her to direct her to places.

_She may be annoying but I might as well listen to her, _she thought. After a morning of shopping, Luka was left with just enough money to make it to the next village over. _I'll have to work soon won't I? _

Luka was trying to lose the girl who had found her earlier. If she was going to find her mother, she were to do it alone. "And this is the best place to get fried tuna!" the girl exclaimed.

_Tuna? I love tuna... _Luka resisted the urge to buy such a delicious thing..but searching was more important to her. "I'd love to buy some but I need to be going."

Luka turned on her heal and walked in the opposite direction of the girl. "Wait!" The sound of feed slapping the ground approached Luka from behind. This girl was panting when she caught up to the strawberry.

"You haven't even told me your name." Luka paused. "My name..." The girl thought this was a question and nodded. "I'm Miku Hatsune." the blueish-green haired girl told the strawberry.

"Luka...Luka Megurine," she replied at last. "Luka...that's a pretty name. Who gave it to you?" Luka felt a twinge of sadness. She didn't know where the name came from.

It was as if from the moment she was born she knew Luka was her name. "I did." Miku blinked in confusion then smiled. "That's cool. My parents named me"

Luka felt jealousy creep in. The fact that Miku knows her parents but Luka does not made her mad. Hiding the emotion, Luka began to walk away once again. The sky thundered and began to rain.

"Where are you going!" Miku yelled through the down pour.

"Dunno."

Miku yelled something else but Luka couldn't hear it over the sound of the rain hitting the ground. But..what she did hear...was a single scream.


End file.
